Final Fantasy Legend III stats
The following is a list of stats in Final Fantasy Legend III. Stats applies to both party members and enemies. The human and mutant classes produce the highest HP by far because of how the other classes have fix base stats. Unfortunately, the cap for all stats (Attack/Defence/Agility/Magic) is 99, but equipment makes all stats exceed 99. So, the real cap is 99 + equipment bonuses. The robot class produce the second highest HP and the cap for all characters is 1195 HP. Robots takes a pretty bad stat penalty, so 99 for all stats and 999 HP and anything over 999 is just calculated as 999, which is the reason robots fall way behind humans and mutants. However, robots also have robotic parts bonus cap of 99 for all stats and 999 hp that adds directly on to these stats, so the cap for robots becomes 1195 HP, 147 Attack, 107 Defense, and 144 Attack with 0 MP. And just like humans, equipment also adds directly on top of those caps, so the real cap for robots is penalized base stats + robotic parts bonuses + equipment bonuses. The rest of the classes have fixed base stats depending on what form they take, which are lower than 999 HP and 99 for stats, so they're all lower than humans, mutants and robots. Monsters can't even wear equipment for equipment stat bonuses. All classes can additionally have Fast and Shell cast on them during battle to increase their stats even more. Each spell can be cast up to nine times before having no more effect. List of stats L L stands for Levels. Only Arthur, Curtis, Gloria, and Sharon can level up. The temporary party members are at fixed levels and do not gain any experience. H H stands for HP. Each character's maximum HP affects their speed. The healthier the character is, the faster the speed. This is especially useful for boss battles, keeping the parties health up will allow the player to get their attacks and/or healing in first. HP is also taken into account when using a Talent skills. Talent damage depends on the user's Attack stat and maximum HP, the talent power and base damage, and a skill factor. Robot talents are used with 50% more skill by robots. Upon hitting 999 in HP, a character will still gain more HP upon level up. Exceeding the limit of 999 HP, making the Human and Mutant class the more powerful classes in the game at higher levels. The only draw back is that the player will need to be at a higher level to take advantage of this, which means that it will take lots of grinding. All weapons, shields, helmets, and armor increases the Cyborg's HP when equipped. M M stands for MP. MP is required if the player wishes to cast spells. Upon hitting 999 in MP, a character will still gain more MP upon level up. Exceeding the limit of 999 MP, making the Mutant and Human class the more powerful classes in the game at higher levels. The only draw back is that the player will need to be at a higher level to take advantage of this, which means that it will take lots of grinding. All gloves, shoes, and accessories increases the Cyborg's MP when equipped. Attack The Attack stat affects the degree of damage inflicted upon enemies. Attack can be boosted by equipping weapons. The cap for Attack is 99, but equipment can make this stat exceed 99. So, the real cap is 99 + equipment bonuses. All weapons and shields increases the Cyborg's Attack when equipped. | valign="top" width="50%"| |} Defence The Defence stat decreases the degree of damage inflicted by enemies. All armor increases Defence when equipped. The cap for Defence is 99, but equipment can make this stat exceed 99. So, the real cap is 99 + equipment bonuses. All helmets and armor increases the Cyborg's Defence when equipped. The Shell spell can be cast up to 9 times before having no more effect. Agility The higher the character's Agility, the easier it is for the player to run away in battle. Agility also affects a character's initiative, ability to do damage by swords, and accuracy of attack. The cap for Agility is 99, but equipment can make this stat exceed 99. So, the real cap is 99 + equipment bonuses. All gloves and shoes increases the Cyborg's Agility when equipped. The Fast spell can be cast up to 9 times before having no more effect. | valign="top" width="50%"| |} Magic The Magic stat affects the degree of damage and accuracy of magic attacks. The cap for Magic is 99, but equipment can make this stat exceed 99. So, the real cap is 99 + equipment bonuses. All accessories increases the Cyborg's Magic when equipped. | valign="top" width="50%"| |} Hit The Hit stat affects the precision of weapons, Talent, and Magic. Evade The degree to which once can dodge Weapon and Talent attacks. M.Def. The higher the number for M.Def., the greater the ability of the character to defend itself against damage by magic attacks. All armor increases M.Def. when equipped. M.Evade The higher the number for M.Evade, the easier it is for the character to dodge against magic attacks. EXP Arthur, Curtis, Gloria, and Sharon are the only characters who can earn EXP during battle. Temporary party members are at fixed levels and do not gain experience. The player will not get any experience for killing enemies with the black magic spell Exit or the lost magic spell Exit2. Category:Stats in Final Fantasy Legend III Category:Stat lists